Samantha Colvin Adventures: The Rosewood File (Retold)
by DatGuyBleach
Summary: This is a retelling of my very first fic.
1. Prologue

As I walk into the Tim's workspace, I yawn and stretch my arms up to the ceiling. "So what's on the list for today?"

Tim, a good friend and mentor, looks from his laptop and waves me over. "I got a case that's perfect for ya." He pats the chair next time.

"Oh yeah? Perfect for me eh?" I say as I walk over to the chair and sit down. "What's up?" He points to the laptop and I adjust my glasses to see better. "Rosewood, PA?"

"Yeah. Rosewood is a small city or I should say small town so you should free right at home."

"Saint Louis seems to be just a bit bigger and probably more dangerous than Rosewood."

"You would think so but hasn't been the case lately. Weird shit has been going down in this small town."

I recline back in the chair and put my hands behind my head, interlocking my fingers. "Weird shit tends to happen in small towns are the time."

Tim scoffs. "Don't generalize." I give him a _really_ look and he scoffs again. "Okay...so weird shit does happen in small towns but we are getting away from the point." He types into his laptop and a picture of a beautiful girl with blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair pops up. "This young lady is Alison Dilaurentis."

"She looks like..." I say softly and start to mess with the half heart pendant around my neck. He opens his mouth to which I am sure he is going to ask me if I'm okay but I cut him off. "Get back to the task at hand." I point to the laptop. "So Alison…"

He looks at me with a somber expression then turns back to his laptop. "Right. So Alison one day vanishes off the face of the Earth. No clues, no reason for her to leave. Then…" He hits the touch pad and another picture with an article appears on the screen. "She's found...dead." He hits the pad again and an autopsy pic shows. It was a blonde girl on the metal table.

"Cause of death?" I study the picture. Something didn't seem right.

"Blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Should have killed her instantly."

"It wasn't the cause of death?" Something about the picture is bugging me to the end.

"No. Seems she was buried alive."

"Shit. No a good way to go. Wait…" I continue to study the picture. "This isn't Alison is it?"

"I knew you would catch on. No this isn't Alison. This is Bethany Young. Some poor girl that has similar features to Alison but isn't her."

"So someone kills her thinking Alison."

"Exactly."

"Normally this is something to police force there would handle but something tells me that isn't the case."

Tim clicks something on his laptop and five pictures pop up. "Notice anything?"

In the pictures, it was Alison. Standing there like nothing was wrong. Some pictures show people freaking out, others wanted to take a picture with what seem to be a dead girl. "Alison's ghost." Something was off though. Normally when a ghost appear they have one appearance. Usually the ghost may come back in what they was buried in or what they was killed in but Alison's ghost seem to be wearing different attires in all the pictures. Hell even in one picture, she is clearing wearing boys clothing. Another then that was odd is that…"All the pictures show the ghost wearing different clothing and these pictures were taken on the same day." I point to the date on the picture. All the pictures read the date April 23, 2015.

"Gets even weirder." He clicks the touch pad and below the date, the time the pictures were taken appears.

I look and took a step back just to lean in again. "Impossible. The pictures…."

"All taken with a minute of each other."

I rub my temples. "Okay. So we got a dead girl...who isn't dead technically but missing. Said missing girl appears at five different places. Pictures are taken and all the pictures are within a minute." I look at Tim who looks at me and gives me a look of go on. "The pictures themselves don't make any sense."

"And why don't they make sense?"

"Because no one carries around cameras that use film anymore. Spirit photography only works with film."

"She catches on."

I fold my arms across my chest. "Okay. They are physical manifestations of Alison. Shit...demons."

He waves his hand. "No. I thought so too but then a name crossed my desk. A name I haven't heard in a long time. Remember the case I told you about? The one from five years ago?"

I scoff. "Of course I remember. You had me study the damn thing. I even had to take a quiz. Hector Lime. Brilliant horror props guy. Gave Tim Burton a run for his money. Felt his work wasn't real enough so he dipped into some black magic, causing his props to become real. Fifteen people died as a result. You and a wiccan by the name of Claire teamed up to stop him. Y'all stopped the props but he slipped away."

Tim sighs. "Still regretting not catching that son of a bitch and the sin of not doing so has caught up with me. His name came across the wire. Seems he is running a shop outside the town of Rosewood."

"You think he has something to do with this?"

"I know he does. This has him written all of it."

I stare at the laptop screen. "What do you want me to do?"

"I notified Marcus of the situation. He agrees that you should attend Rosewood high school. Get a beat on what's going on. You will have help of sorts. Remember the McCullers?"

A smile forms on my face. "Oh yeah. I remember them. Fun group. Paige is pretty awesome."

"Well they happen to live there. You will be staying there and going to school with Paige. Paige, although has the training of a hunter, is no hunter. Nick and Jen made sure she would grow somewhat normal so she doesn't know what they do...what we do. At least try to keep her out of it."

"So if she's no hunter, then how we she be some help?"

"Two reasons. Reason one that she will be a friendly face at the school. A school you have no idea about. Reason two is more important."

"Why?"

"Paige is dating Emily Fields."

Why does that name sound familiar to me? "Who is that?"

"Emily happened to be a close friend of Alison's."

"Oh. That will help." I play with the pendant.

Tim notices and a sad expression forms on his face. "Seeing that picture of Alison made you think of her...didn't it?"

I clutch my pendant. "When do I leave?"

He sighs. "Tonight. Be go get packing."

I nod and quickly around so Tim couldn't see the tears form in my eyes.

 **Meanwhile in Rosewood, PA….**

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just zoned out. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure? I mention my girlfriend is picking up some girl name Samantha from the airport and you sorta just...froze. Not to mention you clutched…"

"Drop it! Just...drop it. I will see you at school okay?"

"Come on. Don't leave….great she's gone. What the hell was that about? Oh well...tomorrow should be interesting."


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome To Rosewood

**(Paige's POV)**

"Flight 119 from St. Louis, Missouri is landing." The lady over the intercom says. I look at my watch. 4:37 pm. Samantha Colvin...one of my friends that I wish I could see more of is coming to Rosewood for some weeks. Funny how her parents waited this long to transfer to a public school. Last time I checked, she was homeschooled but she was very smart. Scary smart. Almost reminds me of a certain person. I rock back and forth in my seat. It's been a year since I seen Sam. I smile to myself as I think about the last time we hung out.

" _Pagie! Your right!" Sam calls out. I quickly turn to my right and aim my gun, pull the trigger and hit the person dead in the center of their chest. The chest plate lights up._

" _Man! That is some crap!" The person calls out and walks away mumbling about these gay girls kicking their team asses._

" _Damn Paige. You are the woman." Sam says with a smile on her face as we fist bump._

" _What can I say? Laser tag brings the beast out in me." Sam laughs at this and we start to make our way to the exit._

" _How are y'all so damn good at this?" Brain, one of the members of the other team asks us._

" _Skills baby skills." Sam says, making a stance that she is shooting a gun._

 _I shove her in the back and we laugh. "My dad takes me out shooting all the time. You need to know how to defend yourself." I did my best impression of my dad._

" _Same here. Been shooting guns since I was ten." Sam says._

" _That explains everything." Brain says then he taps Sam's right bicep. "And those guns?"_

 _Sam laughs. "That's from working out and learning different types of martial arts. A girl my size gotta know how to defend myself. People tend to think because I'm tiny I'm easy prey."_

" _Fair enough. Hey. Didn't you do that camp some summers ago? You know, the camp to help overweight kids?" Brain asks Sam._

" _I did. How did you know that?"_

" _I was one of those kids. You probably don't remember me. I was 300 pounds back then."_

" _Wait...you are that Brain! Man you look great!" Sam hugs him and he returns the embrace._

" _Yeah. It was thanks to you that I was able to buckle down. I'm a whopping 189 of pure muscle." He says, flexing his arms._

" _Yeah. Too bad you lack the most important muscle." I say as I point to my head and we all start laughing._

" _Hey. That was mean." Brain says through his laughter. Once the laughter dies down, he speaks again. "So how is that princess of yours Sam?"_

 _A small frown appears on her face and she clutches the half heart pendant around her neck. "I...haven't seen her in months. She sorta just stop chatting with me." I can see her fighting back tears._

 _Brain catches on and puts his head down. "Oh. I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean…"_

 _Sam shakes her head. "No. It's cool. You didn't know. Hey. Who wants pizza? I'm going to order us one." She walks past us quickly._

 _Brain sighs. "I fucked up big time."_

" _Hey." I walk over to him and taps his arm. "You didn't know. Hell...I didn't know she was seeing anyone. Don't mind me asking...who is her princess?"_

" _They met at the camp that Sam volunteers for. You know….to show us that people our age can be fit. She wasn't fat...maybe a bit chunky but hell...you couldn't tell really. Anyway, they hit it off right off the back. Sam fell for her...you know her type...blue eyes and blonde hair. I never got her name. Every time they spoke, Sam called her Princess Peach."_

 _Blue eyes, blonde and went to a camp for overweight kids...that sounds familiar but I shook it off. "Must be rough on her."_

" _They was close." I look back towards Sam who was ordering the pizza and talking to the counter guy, laughing at something. Sam probably knows about heartbreak better than anyone._

My thoughts are broken when I hear my name being called out, I smile at the voice. There she was...all 5'2 of her. Skin tone that almost resembles Emily. You would think they was sisters or something. Her hair is shorter, up to her shoulders now and the hair color is a mix between raven and brown. Her green brown eyes behind those red framed glasses she likes to wear. Rocking her Cardinals baseball jersey and a pair of jeans. She makes a beeline for me and jumps into my arms. "Damn Sam. Nice to see you too." I laugh and swung her around.

"Put me down dork!" She laughs and I put her down. "Damn good to see you P." She says with a smile and slaps my arm.

"Good to see you too Sam." We walk over to luggage claim. "So what made your parents choose Rosewood of all places for you to go to school? Is the school system in St. Louis that bad?"

"Nah." She waves her hand. "It's not as bad as people make it out to be. Sure, it could be better but that isn't the reason. Your parents convinced my parents that Rosewood High would be a good school for me. 'For Samantha to experience the east coast.' She says, mocking her dad. "You know how my old man gets and the old lady wasn't better. 'Maybe be being closer to New York yeah, you will gain some flipping fashion sense." I couldn't help but laugh when she does her mother's UK/Manchester accent.

"You starting to sound like your mom everyday ya know." I mock her. Samantha's accent was a smooth mix of midwestern and English. Guess that's what happens when your mom is from the Uk and your father is pure midwestern.

"Oi!" She gives me a slap on the ass as we reach the claim. "Don't insult me and get my bags dork."

"Hey! Don't do that. Emily wouldn't approve." I laugh as I put her down and start to grab her bags.

"Ooo. Can't wait to meet her. She sounds pretty."

I sigh happily. "She's beautiful."

"She better be with that goofy smile on your face." She pokes me in the left cheek. "Come on...stop daydreaming and take me to ya car. I'm tired." I laugh and we start to head to the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So tell me a bit about Rosewood." Sam says from the passenger seat of my new Ford Mustang. Parents got it for me as a christmas gift.

"Oh nothing special. Nothing like St. Louis but we got things to do and we aren't the far away from Philly. We are going to stop by The Brew."

"You know I don't like coffee."

"Not only coffee there. They got other things. I remember you loving hot chocolate."

"Chocolate milk." She just says.

"What?"

"Wha?" I laugh a bit to myself. Always like how she says what. She doesn't add the t at the end.

"What about chocolate milk?"

"I love chocolate milk. Been on this kick for awhile now."

"Well we will get you some but more importantly...you get to meet Emily."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Sam's POV)**

The Brew is an interesting place. Layout of the place is pretty cool. Can see this is a teens hangout but it has an adult feel. My attention, however, is drawn to the barista behind the counter. She was tall with long raven locks. Her skin tone almost matches mine...maybe I'm a bit lighter. She has a bright smile and when she looks in our direction, it gets bigger and brighter. "That's Emily." Although I am not looking at her, you can tell that Paige is smiling when she says it.

"Damn. What did you do to get her?"

"Oh you know. The whole I am pretty and athletic thing I got going." She says, swaying her hips a bit.

"Right. So she didn't date you for your brains." She is about to offer a retort but is stopped by laughter.

"Oh that's right." Emily says while wrapping an arm around Paige's waist. "Clearly I love the pretty but dumb chicks." Paige pouts and we all laugh.

"Oh I like this one." I smile at Emily and she smiles back. "I'm Samantha but please call me Sam." I extend my hand out and she grabs it but instead of shaking my hand, she pulls me in and gives me an one arm hug.

"I'm Emily but free feel to call me Em. All my friends do." She gives me a smile squeeze. "Any friend of Paige is more than welcome in my books." She turns to Paige. "She's pretty small and cute. Just like Aria."

"Aria? That's a pretty name."

"Aria's a pretty girl. Kinda hobbit size...like you." She laughs and I couldn't help but laugh with her. Her laugh is pretty contagious. "Can't wait to you meet them...hey…" She looks at something on my shirt. "That pendant…"

"Oh this? It was a gift from a special person from a long time ago." I clutch it. "It's special to me."

She looks at me for a second and gives me another squeeze but letting go. "Well I better get back to work. It was nice meeting you Sam. Paige, I'll talk to you later." She kisses her cheek. "Later ladies."

Once she is out of hearing range, I turn to Paige and smile. "She seems nice. Bit of a hugger."

"Her hugs are the best. We should get going. Gotta get you ready for school tomorrow."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"My chocolate milk bitch." She just laughs at me. Rosewood might not be that bad.


	3. Chapter 2 - Preparing for Meet and Greet

I whistle as we approach Paige's family home. It was nice and big. "Damn P. You guys live in a nice house."

"It's not that nice. Just your average house." Paige shrugs as she opens the door.

"Where are your parents?" I ask as I enter her home. LIke I said...it was nice. Up the stairwell, there are pictures. From what I can tell, they are mostly family pics.

"They had to go to some meeting in Chicago. Didn't give me the details. Seemed important though. My mom rarely goes on those trips."

That's interesting. I have to ask Tim about that later. "So it's just us eh? Your parents trust two young lesbians under the same roof?" I wiggle my eyebrows for emphasis.

Paige laughs and shoves me in the shoulder playfully. "They trust us." I look at her sideways. "Okay, they don't trust us that much. They got Pam checking in on us." Before I can ask who that is, Paige stops me. "Emily's mom."

"Whoa. On first name terms with your girlfriend's mum….nice."

"Yeah. Took awhile but I am there." Paige grabs my bags. "Let me show you where you will be staying." She starts to go up the stairs. "Oh yeah. Seems you had a package come here before you." She stops to open a door. "Here we are."

The guest room seem to be designed just for me. They knew I was a Philly Eagles fan so they got a bedspread with the team's logo on it. "Oh awesome. You guys know me too well."

"Yup. Picked it out myself." She places my bags in the room. "Your package is in the closet. I'll let you get sometime to yourself. You must be pooped."

"Yes nana...I'm pooped. Seriously, who talks like that?" I laugh at her and she pushes me.

"Shut up and get some rest. Emily and some of her friends are coming over to dinner to meet you." She walks out the room then pops her head back into the room. "And you will be on your best behavior tonight."

"Oi! Why wouldn't I be on my best behavior?" I pout.

"Sam…" She warns.

I sigh and put my hand to my heart. "I, Samantha Sian Colvin will be on my best behavior."

She narrows her eyes. "You promise? I know how you English…"

"Half English." I retort.

"Whatever. I know how you are. No being a smartass and for the love of all things holy...don't hit on her friends."

"I would never…"

"Promise me hobbit."

"Okay. I won't hit on her friends. Geez P…" I shake my head. "No trust."

"I know how you are around with girls. You tend to have this weird aura about you that draws them to you. Gay or straight and the last thing I need is you stealing Aria and Spencer from their boyfriends."

"Oh yeah...the other short girl. Again...that's a pretty name."

"See? You are already doing it." She crosses her arms at me. 

"Wha? I haven't done anything."

"You are thinking about it."

"No I am not."

"Yeah you…" She sighs. "Best behavior or else. Get some rest. I'm going to get some dinner going." She finally disappears.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Okay. So maybe I have been a bit of a flirt but I can control myself. Besides it's not my fault that women are drawn to me plus she has nothing to worry about. I clutch my pendant and flick it open. It's been a while since I looked at the picture inside. The picture is old but still a classic one. I sigh and close it. "Now...where is that package?" I say out loud as I walk over to the closet. I open it and see the package. Almost looks like a suitcase. Now that I look at it again...it was a suitcase of sorts. It has a keypad. I start to enter my code.

 _03061994_

The case opens and I smile. Seems Tim packed my goodies. Right away I notice my two .40 Smith and Wesson pistols, Katie and Rita. Katie had a red tint to it while Rita had a golden tint to it. I pick them up and saw that there was a note underneath them. The note was in Tim's hand writing.

 _Call me when you get this._

I dig my phone out my pocket and give Tim a ring. He picked up on the third ring. "Got your little note."

"Well hello to you Sam. How was your flight?"

"It was good. Paige met me at the airport."

"How is she?"

"She's good from what I can tell. I met Emily. Nice girl. Meeting the rest of the gang tonight. Can you believe that she told me to behave tonight like I'm some child?"

Tim chuckles into the phone. "What did she say exactly?"

"Told me not to be a smartass and hit on her friends?" Tim burst into laughter. "What?"

"Come on Sam….you are a bit of a smartass and a flirt. No wonder she told you to behave."

"Shut up."

His laughter dies down. "Okay, back to business. So there is a reason I wanted you to call. Claire made some special ammo. Not ever the other older hunters got this equipment."

"Why would Claire give it to me?"

"Claire always seen you as her own daughter. You know that. She just wants to make sure you get out of this untouched."

"Fat chance."

"Anyway...open up the ammo case." I look into the case where the ammo was stored. Once I confirmed that I open the case, he continued. "So you got your standard live and stun ammo. Claire made three new type of bullets. First one is salt rounds."

"Salt rounds built for a pistol? Nice"

"Second one is ultraviolet rounds."

"In case I run into a vampire? How did she compress light like that?"

"It isn't any type of light. It's magical light that can also harm demons."

"Damn. Magic that strong?"

"Magic that strong. Last type of round are dusk rounds. Very experimental."

"Dusk rounds?"

"According to her...they can stop a creature of light and yes, there are such monsters."

"Okay. I hope I don't have to use those rounds. What else you pack?"

"Magical clothing."

"Come again?"

"Check your items and you will see a pair of gloves and shoes." I look through the items and see a pair of blue and white Reebok classics and a pair of blue fingerless gloves.

"Claire knows my style and favorite color."

"With help from me of course. Anyway, those items allow you to actually fight ghosts."

"Like I can actually go fist to fist with a ghost?"

"According to her...it allows you to bring the dearly deported into the physical realm. In simpler terms...yes...you can go fist to fist with a ghost."

"Alright. I always wanted to square up with a ghost."

"Don't mean you shouldn't let go…

"Gōsutosureiyā! You packed her!" I pick up my katana. Gōsutosureiyā is Japanese for ghost slayer. It was made by a man name Musashi and given to me as a gift for my tenth birthday. Ever since, I learned how to use it.

"Yeah. I packed her. Hopefully you don't have to use any that. Do be careful and be on your best behavior." He laughs and hangs up.

"Be on your best behavior...ha ha ha…" I sigh and put all the stuff away. As I finish put everything away, I can smell food. Who know Paige could actually cook. I open my door and go to the stairway. "Paige! That smells good."

"It should seeing how Paige isn't the one cooking it." I heard Emily call out.

"Emily? When did you get here?" I ask as I descend the stairway.

"Been here for awhile. Seems you took your sweet ass time getting ready." I follow her voice and found her in the kitchen. "Paige told me you look chicken stir fry so I thought I make some for everyone."

I go over to the stove and take a whiff. "Man...that smells great."

She smiles at me then we hear the doorbell ring. "Paige! Get the door!"

Paige comes out of nowhere. "Yeah yeah. I got it. Geez. You would think we was married."

"We somewhat are. Shut up and get the door." Emily shoos her out the kitchen. I hold in a laugh and Emily shoots me a look. "And you." She points at me. "Go set the table."

"I don't even know where…"

"Plates and glasses are in that cabinet. Silverware is right below it." She shoos in me the direction of the cabinet.

"Yes ma'am." I walk over to the cabinet. "So how many plates I am setting?"

"Five. Us three, Aria and Spencer. Suppose to be six but Hanna couldn't make it." I dropped one of the plates at hearing that name and Emily turns around. She's talking but I don't register anything she's saying. I'm staring into space it seems. She snaps fingers in my face to bring me back. "I said are you okay? What happened?"

I shook it off. "I was just clumsy. Sorry about that."

She stares at me for a second. "Just go take a sit. I will get things in order." When I was about to argue, she puts a hand up. "No. I don't want them to meet you like this. Get your head together." She smiles at me and steers me in the direction of a chair. She's right. If I was going to meet the gang...I wanted to be myself.

Still….hearing that name….that sweet name brought up things.


End file.
